5 Times
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Lima kali ketika Alec Lightwood menemui sang Warlock dengan lima alasan yang berbeda. Drabble Magnus x Alec. SLASH.


**5 Times**

"_Lima kali ketika Alec Lightwood menemui sang Warlock dengan lima alasan yang berbeda"_

**The Mortals Instruments** © Cassandra Clare

* * *

**I.**

Pertama kali Alec Lightwood menemuinya dengan muncul di depan pintu apartemennya adalah ketika ia tengah bersantai menikmati kesendiriannya. Magnus Bane selalu merasa tidak suka jika seseorang, entah siapapun itu, mengusik waktu dimana seharusnya ia beristirahat. Tentu saja teriakan dan bentakan marah meluncur tanpa terkendali dari mulutnya ketika ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Dengan enggan pula ia memakai kimono bercorak bunga plum miliknya sembari menyeret kaki menuju pintu.

Kata-kata bernada kesal masih ia ucapkan sebelum menyadari siapa yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya saat hampir menjelang tengah malam.

Sepasang mata laksana kucingnya menatap tanpa berkedip sosok pemuda beriris biru bersinar yang sangat jelas terlihat tidak nyaman berdiri di sana. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi sudut bibirnya untuk terangkat membentuk seringai kecil.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Magnus kini mengangkat salah satu alisnya; tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau tahu"—sang _Shadowhunter_ kembali terdiam, menelan ludahnya dengan sedikit dipaksakan—"jika aku adalah seorang... _gay_?"

Sang Warlock menyadari bagaimana Alec mengucapkan kata terakhir dengan suara nyaris seperti bisikan, seperti tidak ingin siapapun selain dirinya yang mendengar kata tersebut walau tahu bahwa tidak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka saat ini.

"Aku hanya tahu," kata Magnus. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada dan menyandarkan tubuh pada daun pintu. Kedua matanya tidak lepas menatap sepasang iris milik sang _Shadowhunter_ yang saat ini melebar. Gerak tubuh sosok di hadapannya terlihat sedkit gelisah.

"Aku hanya tahu," sang Warlock kembali mengulangi kalimat yang ia ucapkan beberapa detik lalu. "Sama halnya seperti aku juga tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat kau akan muncul di depan apartemenku seperti saat ini, _darling._"

Tentu saja Magnus tengah berbohong. Namun sayangnya ia tidak peduli terlebih setelah melihat rona merah yang mewarnai wajah sang _Shadowhunter_.

Dan tanpa menunggu reaksi dari sosok di hadapannya, Magnus berkata, "Ingin masuk? Kau harus tahu bahwa pintu apartemenku akan selalu terbuka untukmu."

* * *

**II.**

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Magnus untuk menemukan pemilik iris biru itu kembali berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Tidak seperti kedatangan pertama kali, kali ini sang _Shadowhunter_ hanya mengenakan _sweater_ cokelat usang dengan celana yang bagian lututnya sedikit berlubang. Tapi Magnus sama sekali tidak memedulikan hal kecil seperti itu.

"Ah, Alexander," gumamnya pelan, nyaris terdengar seperti dengkuran kucing peliharaannya. "Senang melihatmu baik-baik saja."

"Aku—"

Namun Magnus sudah terlebih dahulu menghentikan apa yang ingin diucapkan sosok di hadapannya. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke ruangan di belakangnya, mengisyaratkan sang _Shadowhunter_ untuk masuk.

Alec terlihat menimbang beberapa saat sebelum mengikuti langkahnya. Suara pintu yang ditutup dan kunci diputar menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di dalam apartemen. Magnus memilih menyandarkan tubuh pada daun pintu sementara kedua matanya tidak lepas menatap Alec.

"Aku datang hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih," kata Alec sembari menolak menatap matanya dan lebih memilih mengamati sesuatu di belakang kepalanya. "Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku."

Magnus tidak bisa mencegah bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum. "Aku tidak membutuhkan ucapan terima kasih darimu, _Shadowhunter_," Magnus menanggapi, "Ucapan terima kasih sama sekali tidak ada artinya bagiku. Lagi pula, siapa yang mengatakan kalau jasaku karena sudah menyelamatkanmu tidak ada bayarannya? Asal kau tahu, sangat sulit menyembuhkan seseorang dari racun Greater Demon."

Sang Warlock tidak luput melihat sepasang mata biru itu kembali melebar. Entah mengapa ia ingin sedikit bermain-main malam ini.

"Bayaran? Aku tidak—"

Magnus mengangguk—sekali lagi membungkam pemuda itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Alec, dan berhenti ketika hanya berjarak sejengkal dari sosok tersebut. Kedua mata kucingnya tidak lepas mengamati bagaimana tubuh di hadapannya menegang kala ia menyapukan ujung jari tangannya di permukaan kulit pucat itu.

"Bayaran," Magnus menegaskan. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak meminta sesuatu yang mustahil. Hanya sebuah ciuman saja sudah cukup bagiku. Hanya ciuman bukanlah hal yang sulit dilakukan, bukan?"

Walau awalnya seperti menolak, tapi pada akhirnya sang Shadowhunter menyanggupi. Dan malam itu, Magnus mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari Alec. Hanya ciuman singkat namun baginya sudah cukup. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Ia juga tidak berpikir bahwa ciuman singkat itu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir. Sungguh, Magnus seperti tahu jika semua ini hanyalah permulaan.

* * *

**III.**

Magnus baru kembali dari salah satu pesta yang diadakannya bersama para _Downworlder_ ketika menemukan Alec Lightwood berdiri dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding. Pandangan pemuda itu tengah tertuju pada lantai semen sehingga tidak menyadari kehadirannya sampai ketika ia berdiri tepat di hadapan sosok itu. Sang _Shadowhunter_ terlihat jelas tengah terkejut namun dengan segera menghapus ekspresi itu dari wajahnya.

"Magnus."

_Ya. Magnus_, sang Warlock berkata kepada dirinya. Ia selalu menyukai bagaimana Alec merapalkan namanya. Ia ingin memuji dirinya karena telah berhasil membujuk sosok itu agar tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Bane'.

"Alexander," Magnus balas menyapa. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Bukannya aku tidak suka. Hanya saja, ini sepertinya menjadi kebiasaan ketika kau datang di saat yang sama. Apakah _Shadowhunter_ tidak punya jam malam?"

Alec membuka mulut. Magnus sudah menduga bahwa pemilik iris biru itu akan mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Alec pada akhirnya memilih bungkam. Magnus sangat jelas merasa ada yang ingin dikatakan sang _Shadowhunter_ kepadanya namun ada sesuatu yang menahan Alec untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Alec seperti ragu walau di saat bersamaan seperti ketakutan.

Sekali lagi, Magnus tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengundang Alec masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Melihat Alec Lightwood berada di ruangan yang sama seperti dua kali terakhir membuatnya tidak lagi merasa aneh. Ia juga mulai terbiasa melihat Chairman Meow dengan segera duduk di pangkuan pemuda itu segera setelah Alec mendudukkan diri di sofa tunggal di dekat perapian.

Magnus hanya diam. Ia menunggu dan menunggu sambil berharap sang _Shadowhunter_ akan mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi nyatanya, Alec tetap memilih diam. Kedua tangan pucat itu sibuk menggaruk punggung Chairman Meow hingga membuat kucing itu mengeluarkan dengkur pelan.

"Katakan sesuatu, Alexander."

Tangan pucat itu mendadak terdiam. Alec tidak bergeming namun Magnus dengan jelas melihat bagaimana bahu itu menegang. Chairman Meow mengeluarkan desis marah sebelum meloncat dari pangkuan Alec. Sepasang mata kucingnya sekalipun tidak mengacuhkan hewan peliharaannya yang berlenggok meninggalkan ruangan—meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan keheningan menggantung di udara.

Sejak pertama kali Nephilim itu muncul di pestanya, Magnus menganggap bahwa sepasang iris biru itu adalah mata yang indah. Magnus tidak akan berbohong jika Alexander Lightwood adalah salah satu dari sedikit makhluk mortal yang mampu menarik perhatiannya di semua hitungan waktunya. Dan sekarang, ketika kedua mata itu menatapnya dengan intens dan berbeda dari biasanya, Magnus hanya bisa terdiam. Tubuhnya membeku hingga tidak menyadari jika Alec tengah mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku rasa," sang _Shadowhunter_ berkata. Rona merah tampak kontras di wajah pucatnya. "Aku rasa aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu."

Magnus, terlalu terkejut karena tidak menyangka atas pengakuan yang tiba-tiba itu, hanya bisa terdiam. Namun sepertinya Alec salah mengartikan sikapnya tersebut. Ada kilat aneh di mata biru itu sebelum Magnus melihat pemuda itu bergegas ingin keluar dari apartemennya.

Tentu saja sang Warlock tidak membiarkan Alec pergi. Ia meraih salah satu lengan pucat itu, mendorong tubuh tersebut ke dinding terdekat sebelum meraup bibir merah sang Shadowhunter; membungkam pekik terkejut atau kalimat yang ingin dikatakan Alec.

"Kau tahu," katanya di antara napas mereka yang memburu. Senyum di wajahnya menunjukkan kepuasan. "Sudah lama aku menantikan kata itu keluar dari bibirmu."

* * *

**IV.**

Warlock adalah makhluk yang posesif. Bukan hanya dirinya namun semua itu berlaku pagi warlock yang lain. Dan Magnus Bane jelas merasakan hal itu terhadap Alec.

Magnus tidak akan pernah lupa bahwa Alec pernah mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Hanya saja hal itu tidak langsung membuatnya merasakan keraguan. Magnus Bane mungkin memang seorang High Warlock dari Brooklyn. Ia mungkin terdengar sangat sombong dengan mengakui bahwa penampilannya tidak bisa dianggap hanya biasa-biasa saja. Sudah banyak pula makhluk-makhluk malam yang terpikat oleh pesonanya. Magnus bahkan tidak bisa menghitung lagi berapa banyak yang sudah dikencaninya selama delapan ratus tahun waktu yang sudah ia jalani di dunia ini.

Tapi dengan Alec Lightwood, semuanya jauh sangat berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang membuat hubungannya dengan makhluk mortal itu berbeda dibandingkan kencannya sebelum ini. Ada sesuatu di dalam diri sang _Shadowhunter_ yang membuatnya... terpikat.

Ia menyadari jika sebelum ini, sebelum Alec bertemu dengannya, sang _Shadowhunter_ itu menyukai—tidak—mencintai Jace Wayland. Hanya makhluk dengan otak sekecil kumbang yang tidak menyadari bagaimana Alec memandang pemuda itu.

Kadang bahkan hal tersebut membuat Magnus ingin memantrai Jace Wayland menjadi tikus dan mengumpankannya ke Chairman Meow. Walau jauh di dalam dirinya ia menyadari jika saat ini perasaan Alec terhadap Wayland berbeda, terkadang Magnus masih berpikir jika pemuda mortal tersebut masih memiliki sedikit perasaan untuk Wayland.

Terutama ketika Alec datang menemuinya dan memintanya untuk membantu Wayland yang mempunyai masalah dengan salah satu Inkuisitor.

Magnus tahu bahwa seharusnya akan lebih baik jika ia tidak melibatkan diri dengan urusan para Shadowhunter dan Valentine. Sudah cukup apa yang dilakukannya selama ini. Hanya saja... setelah mendengar bagaimana Alec memohon, Magnus tidak bisa mengatakan tidak.

"Aku tahu kau sangat posesif, Magnus."

Ia mendengar Alec mendesah panjang setiap kali kecupannya mendarat di permukaan kulit pucat. Walau mendengar pemilik iris biru itu melontarkan protes, namun hal itu tidak membuatnya lantas menghentikan apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Magnus tersenyum lebar ketika berhasil menuai desahan pelan dari sang Nephilim. Ia tidak terlihat keberatan saat Alec meremas rambutnya dengan cukup keras.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menandai tubuhku dengan bekas ciumanmu. Bagaimana jika... orang lain menyadarinya?"

Magnus menggeram namun teredam oleh permukaan kulit Alec. Ia seolah tidak lagi peduli ketika dirinya menghisap dengan keras kulit pucat yang tertutupi bekas tanda dari huruf rune di tubuh sang _Shadowhunter_.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa kau adalah milikku, _little_ _Shadowhunter_," gumam Magnus. Kedua mata kucingnya berkilat di bawah bayang-bayang lampu ruangan. "Aku harap kau jangan lupa. Kaulah yang sudah berjanji terlebih dahulu bahwa aku bisa melakukan apa yang kuinginkan jika membantu Wayland."

Alec mengeluarkan suara mirip seperti geraman. Magnus mendesis ketika merasakan tarikan pada rambutnya sebelum bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Alec. Ia segera membalas ciuman itu dengan sama antusiasnya.

Tidak peduli lagi dengan konsekuensi atas apa yang dilakukannya.

* * *

**V.**

Magnus dengan segera tahu ada yang berbeda ketika Alec muncul kembali dan membangunkannya dari tidur. Di luar sana, hujan tengah turun dengan deras. Petir sesekali menyambar di langit yang gelap. Dan Alec... sang _Shadowhunter_ seperti tidak memedulikan bagaimana tubuhnya kini basah. Rambut hitamnya melekat di wajah pucat itu. Tidak seperti biasa, Magnus melihat ada yang berbeda di sepasang mata biru di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu aku mengganggumu," Alec berkata. Suaranya terdengar samar di antara hujan yang turun. "Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur. Mimpi buruk. Max—"

Alec tidak perlu menyelesaikan kalimat itu. Bagi Magnus, semuanya sudah cukup. Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia meraih tubuh kurus di hadapannya; memeluknya erat. Sang Warlock tidak memedulikan pakaiannya yang basah. Ia hanya ingin menghentikan tubuh sang _Shadowhunter_ yang tidak hentinya bergetar.

Ia tahu apa yang terjadi—apa yang menimpa Max.

"Apa seseorang tahu kau di sini?" Magnus berbisik di telinga Alec sembari menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh pemuda itu. "Saudarimu?"

Alec menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan Isabelle atau Jace. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari pergi dari Institut. Bisakah kau—"

Magnus yang mendengar suara Alec terdengar seperti tersedak oleh kata-katanya sendiri semakin merapatkan pelukan. Barulah ketika tubuh kurus itu semakin bergetar karena dingin ia menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Alec tidak memberikan komentar ketika Magnus menuntun pemuda itu menuju ke kamar, melepaskan pakaiannya yang basah, dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur sebelum menyelimuti dengan selimut tebal berwarna kenari.

Magnus melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Alec dan membiarkan dada telanjangnya bertemu dengan punggung telanjang Alec. Sang _Shadowhunter_ masih memilih diam namun ia bisa merasakan tubuh kurus itu berusaha merapat.

Malam itu, Magnus berpura-pura tidak mendengar suara isak tangis dari pemilik iris biru tersebut. Ia membiarkan Alec menangis namun tidak sekalipun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh itu. Saat jam di atas mejanya menunjukkan pukul empat pagilah Magnus tidak lagi mendengar Alec menangis. Ia hanya mendengar suara napas teratur dari sang _Shadowhunter_ yang pada akhirnya berhasil mengantarkannya tidur.

_Untuk kali ini saja..._ Magnus berkata. Hanya kali ini saja ia akan membiarkan Alec menangis karena untuk selanjutnya hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

**THE END**

* * *

Sebuah drabble nista dari saya. Sejujurnya saya hanya baru menonton TMI: CoB dan baru membaca beberapa chapter dari bukunya—dan tidak lupa dari hasil Googling juga. Jadi kepada semua reader atau author yang menghuni fandom ini, saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan ataupun pemahaman karakter yang masih sangat kurang. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mampir ke sini ;)


End file.
